El Diario de Hermione
by Zzuri
Summary: Hermione Granger regresa a Hogwarts para completar los estudios de su último año y escribe en su diario todas las aventuras que tendrá durante ese año. Todo ha cambiado, se encuentra sola y sin amigos, se ha peleado con Ron y por primera vez en su vida tiene problemas con sus estudios. Está muy triste pero encontrará en quien menos espera un gran apoyo y quizás el amor.
1. Agosto

**Agosto (31/8):**

 **Querido diario:**

Agradezco que hayas caído en mis manos por que últimamente me he sentido muy sola. Fue un regalo muy inesperado de mamá, ella por suerte ya está mucho mejor, el hechizo desmemorizante que les lancé a mis padres el año pasado fue más fuerte de lo que esperaba. Mi padre todavía me pregunta mi nombre de vez en cuando pero mamá no, ella está casi recuperada. Leí en un libro de la biblioteca que los efectos secundarios de este hechizo no duran mucho así que tengo muchas esperanzas de que papá se termine mejorando pronto. Nada saben de lo que ocurrió y espero que nunca descubran mi secreto.

Hoy es mi último día de vacaciones ya que mañana voy a Hogwarts. Hace un par de semanas fui al Callejón Diagon por mis nuevos libros de mi último año, admito que me costó mucho al principio retomar el ritmo de estudio pero hoy puedo decirte que estoy orgullosa de mi misma ya que me he leído casi todos los libros. En ese sentido estoy contenta de haberme preparado lo suficiente como para asistir sin que me tomen de burra. Lamentablemente, y como te decía antes, estoy un poco triste ya que ni Harry ni Ron van a volver al colegio.

Harry dice que está muy ocupado, piensa en hacer el curso de Auror junto a Ron pronto. ¡No pude convencerlo de lo contrario! ¡No entiende lo importante que significa tener los EXTASIS! Supongo que piensa que la práctica del año pasado con maleficios y duelos le va a servir para su futuro como Auror. No lo juzgo pero yo creo que sería más conveniente que termine el colegio antes. Ginny me contó los otros días que ha ido a verla y que le prometió que iba a pasar por el colegio de vez en cuando. ¡Esos dos seguro que terminan juntos! ¡Me alegro por ellos!

Por otra parte Ron piensa exactamente igual que él. He estado todo el verano escribiéndole y pasé un mes entero en su casa pero no he logrado convencerlo para que vuelva al colegio conmigo. Su madre piensa igual que yo y ambas unimos nuestros esfuerzos pero sin ningún progreso. Ron se niega a volver. Yo creo (y esas son cosas mías) que no quiere volver porque el lugar le recuerda la pérdida de Fred y de muchos amigos, pero él no me lo ha confesado. Siempre se guarda lo malo y no dice nada. Antes de volver a casa me enfurecí tanto con él que terminamos peleándonos. Dije cosas que no debería haber dicho y temo que él no pueda perdonarme pero… ¡¿Cómo contenerse si él me trató igual?! Nuestra relación se ha deteriorado mucho. Todavía lo quiero pero… ¡somos tan diferentes! Me saca de mis casillas cuando no me comprende. Este año estaremos separados como nunca antes y espero que sea para mejor y que él recapacite. Me dijo que iría a verme pero no tengo muchas esperanzas de eso.

Así que como verás este año voy a sentirme más sola que nunca. El único consuelo que tengo es que Ginny también volverá al igual que Luna. Con ambas me llevo muy bien hasta que Ginny comienza a hablar de quiddich y su amargo de rosi, o algo así, y me mata de aburrimiento. ¡Yo no entiendo nada de eso! ¡Tampoco es que me importe tanto! Me parece algo carente de sentido que uno se enoje porque un equipo pierda o gane otro, es francamente absurdo. ¡Sólo es un deporte! En fin… luna es diferente y aunque me desconciertan ciertas salidas suyas sé que puedo confiar en ella al igual que en Ginny.

He escuchado en casa de los Weasley que la profesora McGonagall será la nueva directora y que se ha pasado reconstruyendo el castillo todo el verano. Muchos han ayudado, una gran cantidad de gente del Ministerio, y tengo entendido que ya está habitable. Me alegro que abran el colegio de nuevo, sería una pena si no lo hicieran porque… ¿Dónde iba yo a conseguir mis EXTASIS?

Me imagino que te estarás preguntando para qué quiero yo mis EXTASIS, pues me parece obvio. ¡Es el mayor título que te puede dar el colegio! Sumamente necesario para mi futuro. Y te confieso un secreto, quiero obtener el premio anual. ¡Sería el mayor éxito para mí! Cuando salga del colegio al finalizar mis estudios quiero trabajar en serio con la PEDDO, los elfos realmente necesitan ayuda. ¡Las condiciones en que viven para servir a los magos son francamente arcaicas! Hay que reeducarlos y darles un mejor lugar en nuestra sociedad. Me gustaría conseguir para ellos un digno puesto en el Ministerio de Magia y no esta tonta "Regulación de las criaturas mágicas." Ellos deben decidir y poder votar como todos nosotros. Y bueno… esos son mis planes, pero primero necesito terminar mi educación.

Este año tendremos nuevos profesores y muchos de mis amigos no regresarán pero espero que el año sea mejor de lo esperado. Las cosas están ya mucho mejor sin Voldemort y Harry ya no me preocupa tanto. Muchos de los mortífagos han sido atrapados y se esperan con ansias los juicios que tengo entendido que comenzarán en un mes. Estoy segura que Kingsley, el Ministro, y otros de sus colaboradores serán muy justos con ellos. Me preocupa que algunos hayan desaparecido y todos temen que estén ocultos esperando que pase la euforia por atraparlos para volver y reunirse. Hay mucha gente que antes apoyaba las ideas de Voldemort y que ahora no les gusta mucho el nuevo Ministro. Pero yo creo que luego de los juicios todos recapaciten para crear una sociedad mejor.

Aquí abandono mi pluma para volver a mis tareas diarias, todavía tengo que leer dos capítulos de Transformaciones, uno de pociones y otro de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. ¡Espero que me alcance el tiempo! Estoy muy cansada y esto de haber abandonado el colegio por un año me ha sacado de ritmo.


	2. 1 de Septiembre:

**Septiembre: (1/9)**

Querido diario: Estoy en el tren camino a Hogwarts y me siento tan extraña. El clima aquí tampoco es el mejor, todos se ven algo tristes. Recién pasé por al lado de Parvati Patil y la vi con los ojos mojados… seguro piensa en Lavender, ¡pobre chica! Al menos mis amigos están bien a pesar de que una larga distancia nos separa. Ella y su hermana han vuelto porque les fue mal en los exámenes. ¡Después de todo lo que pasó, no me sorprende!

Hace unos momentos me acompañaban Luna y Ginny pero salieron a comprar algo de comida. Yo no tengo apetito, estoy un poco desanimada y extraño a Harry y Ron. Me pregunto qué estarán haciendo. ¡Me hubiera gustado tanto que vinieran conmigo este año! Ron prometió escribirme pero no lo ha hecho aún, temo que todavía esté enojado conmigo, pero yo tampoco pienso hacerlo al menos hasta que se disculpe. Vuelvo a escribirte cuando llegue al castillo.

Estaba cerrando mi libro cuando apareció el idiota de Malfoy con el doblemente idiota de Zabini y la tonta de Parkinson (alguien debería regalarle un cerebro). ¿Te imaginas cuál fue su saludo? "Aquí no, está la asquerosa sangre sucia"… ¡Es un imbécil! ¡¿Qué se ha creído?! Escuché que sus padres fueron atrapados y los juzgarán como mortífagos, los dos están es Azkaban. Draco vive solo y también enfrentará un juicio pero no como sus padres debido a su edad, tengo entendido que sólo será un juicio disciplinario. ¡Como si no hubiera alzado su varita para atacar a nuestro bando y casi logra que nosotros tres muramos en ese cuarto! Todos los alumnos que participaron en la Batalla a favor de los mortífagos tendrán el mismo trato, dijo el Ministro. Yo no estoy de acuerdo. Por otro lado tengo entendido que ni Zabini ni Parkinson participaron en nada. ¡Los dos son demasiado cobardes! Bueno termino de escribir aquí porque acaban de regresar Luna y Ginny.

¡Ginny le hizo el maleficio de los mocomurciélagos a Zabini! Le dijo que era una traidora o algo así… yo tendría que haberle hecho algo así a Malfoy cuando me insultó. Pero nos estábamos riendo cuando apareció un hombre adulto. Amonestó a Ginny y se la llegó alguna parte, no sé para qué pero espero que no le ponga un castigo. ¡Zabini lo merecía!

Nunca había visto a ese hombre antes. Debe ser alguno de los nuevos profesores. Consulté con Neville, que apareció cuando se fue Ginny para ver qué había pasado, y me dijo que este año hay varias vacantes entre el profesorado de Hogwarts. Es un hombre alto, delgado, calvo y de mirada dura. Evidentemente es bastante estricto pero espero no tener problemas con él. Cuando le dije a Neville se rió y me dijo que nunca tendría problemas con una sabelotodo, ¡¿qué le picó?!, igual Luna también lo tomó a la risa y tuve que forzar una sonrisa. Pero ellos ya no me conocen como antes, no logré leer todos los libros de este año y temo que me resulte más difícil que de costumbre. Hasta me siento diferente.

Acaba de terminar el acto de bienvenida a los alumnos. No sé por dónde empezar a contarte…

La profesora McGonagall que es la nueva directora dio un pequeño y emotivo discurso. ¡Nos sacó a todos unas cuantas lágrimas! "Hay muchos que no han vuelto pero confío en que se encuentran en un lugar mejor", comenzó diciendo la mujer y concluyó, "No olvidemos a aquellos que dieron su vida para que los que nos quedamos tengamos un mundo mejor y más justo". Todos la aplaudimos con ganas y luego nos pidió un minuto de silencio. ¡Fue tan triste! Ni siquiera en la mesa de Slytherin alguien se atrevió a abrir la boca. Allí también se respiraba una atmósfera de tristeza, muchos de los familiares de aquellos chicos también murieron. Y aunque había rencor en más de una mirada debo ser justa y decir que muchos no tuvieron la culpa de que sus familiares tomaran decisiones incorrectas y estuvieran pagando por ello. ¡Eso es lo que hizo Voldemort! ¡Ese es su nefasto legado! ¡División, familias destruidas y odio!

Más temprano cuando entraba al gran comedor escuché cómo alguien le gritaba a Draco que en su familia eran todos traidores y cobardes. ¡Era un chico de Slytherin! Me sorprendió porque antes parecía que Malfoy era su ídolo. Este último ni siquiera reaccionó, lo ignoró completamente. Supongo que para él también este año será menos alegre que los anteriores. Me dio un poco de lástima, ¿puedes creerlo? Pensé que Malfoy no iba a volver ya que el año pasado él sí estuvo en Hogwarts pero escuché que nunca rindió los exámenes y que tiene que hacer el año de vuelta. Y es evidente que eso mismo le pasó a varios sino tampoco sus amigos estarían aquí.

Retomando lo que venía diciendo anteriormente. Luego del minuto de silencio la profesora habló de las normas de siempre y dio a conocer los nuevos profesores. Explicó que ella al ser directora ya no iba a dar Transformaciones, en su lugar va a dar esa materia el profesor Ford (el mismo que reprendió a Ginny, la pobre ahora tiene un doble castigo con él), en estudios muggles está la profesora Wilson, en Defensa contra las artes oscuras está el profesor Clark, un mago bastante joven. A ninguno lo conozco y nadie sabe nada de ellos. Espero que sean muy didácticos y aprendamos mucho con ellos.

Estaba por acostarme cuando me enteré de la nueva noticia. ¡La profesora McGonagall no será más la Jefe de Gryffindor! Será ese horrible señor Ford, cada vez que lo veo me cae más antipático. Nos sacó de la cama y estuvo hablándonos media hora de las normas que todos sabemos, ¡qué pesado! Pero no quiero hablar más, no me gusta dejarme llevar por prejuicios injustificados. Estoy muy cansada y mañana será un día complicado. Dejo mi pluma en este punto y retomaré luego cuando pueda.

….

Hola!

Todos los personajes son de JKRowlin excepto los míos. ¡No al plagio!

Espero que les guste este capi, mi intención era mostrar cómo se sentía Hermione su primer día en Hogwarts. Dejen todos los comentarios que quieran.


	3. 2 de Septiembre:

**Septiembre: (2/9)**

Querido diario: hoy mi día no fue de los mejores, me quedé dormida. Algo que nunca me pasó antes pero conviviendo durante un año entero con Ron y Harry que siempre se levantaban tarde, sus costumbres se me adhirieron como chicle. ¡Es tan extraño que esas cosas pasen! Tengo que recuperar el ritmo sino no sé qué va a pasar. He apuntado en el anotador nuevo que me regaló papá que en la próxima excursión a Hogsmeade tengo que comprar un despertador. Una vez leí en un libro un encantamiento que funciona para despertar en las mañanas pero no puedo recordarlo bien, ni tampoco en qué libro fue. Parvati también está perezosa este año y se levantó tan tarde como yo.

Así que hoy no desayuné nada pero igual mi apetito parece haber desaparecido, la papas con salsa que estoy comiendo me saben un poco a tergopol. Debe ser por lo que ocurrió después, mi ánimo decayó mucho y quizás te sorprenda lo que voy a contarte pero perdí unos cuantos puntos en clase. ¡Odio cuando eso pasa! Y debo confesarte que nunca me había pasado el primer día de clases. ¡Me siento tan tonta! Fue en Transformaciones, el nuevo profesor… ese señor Ford… me quitó puntos apenas entré y no quiso escuchar ni mis excusas ni mis disculpas. ¡Me gritó que me sentara! Encima estaban todos esos inútiles de Slytherin que bien se burlaron cuando el profesor les dio la espalda. Pero a ellos no les dijo nada. ¡Es tan injusto! Aunque debo decirte que Malfoy fue el único que no se rió de mí, no sé por qué pero hoy lo vi triste y distraído. Debe pensar en sus padres. A veces no puedo evitar sentir compasión por él.

Pero mi mañana empeoró cuando al levantarme para entregarle los deberes al profesor la tonta de Pansy puso el pie para que me cayera. Y no sólo me caí al piso sino que golpeé el pupitre de Neville y su tintero fue a dar al piso encima de mis deberes. ¡Arruinó todo mi trabajo! El profesor me ayudó a pararme pero para mi sorpresa no quiso escuchar que había sido culpa de Pansy. Ella le dijo que no era cierto y que yo siempre la molestaba, ¡una total mentira!, pero el señor le creyó y para colmo ¡me volvió a quitar puntos! Todos mis compañeros de Gryffindor comenzaron a decirle la verdad al hombre pero éste no escuchó más. Comienzo a ver que este nuevo profesor es como una versión de la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Snape fusionados. Tendré que tener más cuidado en el futuro en esas clases.

¡Ya sonó el timbre! Es mejor que me apure sino voy a llegar tarde.

He salido un rato a tomar aire, las clases de la tarde ya concluyeron y creo que si bien mi día comenzó mal creo que terminará mejor de lo que esperaba. En las otras clases me fue bastante bien y puedo decir con el rostro en alto que recuperé cada punto que perdí en la horrible clase de Transformaciones. La profesora Sprout hasta me elogió por mi estudio previo de la clase y Hagrid, que anda este año un poco distraído, me dedicó su mejor sonrisa. Me pregunto qué le pasará. Escuché que pasó las vacaciones con madame Maxime. Espero que no se hayan peleado de nuevo.

Ahora estoy sentada bajo el Haya frente al lago mientras dejo pasar el tiempo… pronto va a oscurecer y quería estar un rato en paz sin el constante murmullo insoportable de los de primero. ¡Qué inmaduros! No dejaban de reírse y no podía concentrarme en mi deberes. A pesar de que mis otras clases fueron un poco mejor debo decirte que sigo de ánimo algo decaído. ¡No sé qué me pasa! Me siento un poco sola… Hoy no vi ni a Luna ni a Ginny. Seguro estarían ocupadas con sus clases. Extraño las charlas que tenía con Ron y Harry. Además que Ron no me ha escrito aún… no puedo dejar de pensar que a lo mejor conoció a alguien más y ya no me quiera como antes. Pero sé que debo alejar estos malos pensamientos de mi cabeza. No me ayudan en nada…

Ya apenas veo qué escribo así que creo que por hoy abandono mi pluma en este cuaderno.

Retomo mi pluma y escritura porque tengo algo importante que contarte. Acababa de salir del gran comedor luego de cenar cuando me topé con el profesor Ford, lo saludé respetuosamente como siempre hago con los demás pero él me miró muy severamente y ni me contestó. Empiezo a creer que le caigo mal. ¡No sé por qué! Pero me desespera un poco. ¡Nunca me había llevado tan mal con un profesor… ni siquiera con Snape. Creo que es más cruel que él… espero equivocarme. En el colegio apenas habla con sus otros colegas, parece que nadie lo soporta mucho. Excepto la profesora McGonagall. ¡No me sorprende!

Más tarde cuando iba caminando por el segundo piso al doblar por una esquina me tropecé con Draco Malfoy. Estaba solo lo cual es muy raro (siempre anda con los inútiles de sus amigos, como si fueran una especie de escolta para él). Y no sé qué hacía allí, pero mis libros y los suyos fueron a dar al piso. Probablemente venía de la biblioteca pero es raro porque no es de los que se pasan el tiempo libre leyendo. Pensé con molestia que iba a insultarme como es su costumbre pero no hizo nada de eso, balbuceo un "disculpa" y me recogió los libros. ¡No podía creerlo! ¡Demasiado amable para ser Draco Malfoy! Definitivamente algo ha hecho que cambiara este año. Cuando lo miré a la cara esquivó mi mirada, vi sus ojos enrojecidos y creo que había estado llorando. Pero se dio cuenta que lo adiviné y se fue rápidamente. ¡Pobre! Parece sufrir mucho.

Cuando llegué a la sala común me di cuenta que me había traído uno de sus libros. Es uno sobre pociones de este año, aunque veo que está escrito en algunas partes. Me gusta su letra… aunque es demasiado pomposa, fina y alargada. Mañana tendré que ir a devolvérselo. No me agrada lo confieso pero no me queda otra y creo que mañana no tenemos ninguna clase en común. ¡Qué mala suerte! Tendré que alcanzárselo delante de todos. ¡Odio a los de Slytherin! Siempre insultándome con sus estúpidas ideas sobre la sangre pura.

Ese fue más o menos todo mi día… Me voy a acostar porque Parvati anda refunfuñando como una vieja para que apague la luz de la habitación.


End file.
